Episode73
Zargax Reborn! We picked up the action still at the Fist of the Light Facility #1, far out on the Petrie Arm of the Galaxy. Our galactic selections for En-Fistulation had just entered the En-Fisting Cocoons under our watchful protection. We had two blocks at the facility while we waited for the new Fisters to cook, so most of the party went to sleep. Oz kept one eye open while everyone else blissfully slept on the floor the En-Fisting Chamber. In the Dream, Kiwi, Oz, and Pete met with Grey Nut to discuss Aglea's troubling transformation into a Dream Demon. She was appropriately concerned, and told us that only The Dream Knife ''could defeat a Dream Demon. She helpfully informed us that The Monarchy possessed the knife, so we would need the Queen's permission to use it. Grey Nut in-tow, we went to visit the Queen, who we found splayed in a most un-lady-like fashion, apparently ready for a rendezvous with Skip. Embarrassment aside, she was reluctant to let us have the Knife since it was so important to her people and also to her personally due to its connection to her husband, the late-king. We invited her and her entourage for a state visit on Veilos. That way she could feel comfortable that it was kept safe while also making diplomatic connections within the Alliance. She agreed and we arranged to have her arrive in time for the next sleep cycle. After a good night's sleep, the new Fisters awoke, a little groggy but none the worse for wear, (OK, so a Treewee and one of the Rangers were a bit rougher than the rest. They should've taken the Veilos Defense Force Basic Training!). The total number of Fisters in the Galaxy was now up to 15! Kiwi then did his Epic Portal thing and we Portaled back to Imuid, then Tree-Gated on to Veilos Back on Veilos, things had been prepared for Zargax's triumphant restoration as a Progenitor. The Church of the Gineer had prepared a lovely ceremony with 25 or so VIP's, Ophilious, Gaeta, Oz, Pete, and *shiny* Kiwi in attendance. After speaking with Zargax the night before, Aarronn Arrnnunnsonn from the La Guardia had been selected to be his host. Erin's dogmatic fervor would shield Zargax's true nature from the other Progenitors and specifically Yalla, who would never agree to bringing him back. The only downside being that Aarronn's single-mindedness, (ie habit of secretly murdering anyone who offended us), would influence Zargax's actions as well. Oz was more than a little concerned that the need for secrecy had meant we needed to enlist a near-Sociopath to host the first Restored Progenitor in a millennium, but there seemed little choice given our tight deadlines. The ceremony itself went well with lots of cameras watching but none able to broadcast thanks to Pete and his level 20 Signal-Jammer. Afterwards, Zargax was grateful that we had made it happen and wanted to talk more about 'one more thing' needing doing but it wasn't the right time or place for more discussion. We'll need to catch up later with him on that. Oz did manage a brief Telepathic exchange, at the end of which a sinister voice broke in on Zarrgaarronn's side to whisper "Kill them All!", sinisterly. As Zargax had warned, when he submerged himself within Aarronn his host became dominant. We moved on like nothing had happened. After the ceremony, Oz invited Kiwi and Pete along on a little shopping trip to Hubertus space. In a massive Slaver's Bazaar he hoped to find a 'down on his luck' Master Artificer and some rare runic items. Kiwi was on board with Rare items and, surprisingly, so was Pete, who logically maybe would have rather gone after some rare tech-related gear. We found our rare items after a block of searching (no Artificer, though). Oz ended up slipping 10k to the poor slave who sold him the priceless item for peanuts. The other guys just paid the peanuts. Pete's master plan was revealed when, totally unsolicited and despite initial protest, he gave the rare item to Kiwi in a flash of generosity/pettiness, (its unclear exactly which, as it often is with Pete). Oz wondered why he invited Pete at all, (as is often the case with Pete). After the dust settled on the shopping trip we returned to Veilos, Pete went up the the Veilos Defence Force Space-Dock to work on building the ASM'd / Folding Stargate that we need to pull off the Final Solution. When he got there, he was greeted by a trio of Scientists from the Veilos Universty, The La'Guardia and the VDFSDRDS. Apparently, they had somehow got up the nerve to ask him if he could help them make some Cargo-Gates to aid the Galactic War Effort. With now just over 12 days to the ultimate confrontation, Pete felt a little pressed for time, but agreed to write an AI Program for Oz's Robot Buddy so he can help them out (but it might not work out if Buddy needs to be away for long). Then he blew their minds by leading them on a couple of 3-Hour Blocks to build the Portable Gate. Meanwhile Kiwi and Oz received the Queen and her retinue for a diplomatic reception. Without Pete's Diplomatic input, things went well and everyone had a pleasant time. She then took us (all of us) to our sleeping chambers and gave Oz the Dream Knife. The plan was to wait in Gus' dream for Aglea to appear and then ambush her while she accosted him. We had to wait two blocks for Gus to fall asleep but he eventually did. During block one of the next day Aglea appeared moments after Gus fell asleep as if she had been waiting, poised to penetrate his 'field of dreams'. We left things there with the party ready to Sucker Punch the crap out of Aglea to free both Gus from his insane ex-wife and The Dreamworld from a nasty Dream Demon. For those keeping count at home, we finished '''7 blocks'. Generic 66 Logger 11 Mystic In recognition of the historic achievement for restoring Zargax to full Progenitor-hood. Oz, was bestowed the coveted Dragon Benny by the Amarbiter. Back to Space Junk Log Category:Space Junk